Terrorsaur (BW)
Power-hungry, cunning, and opportunistic, but somewhat lacking in the courage department, Terrorsaur never misses a chance to improve his standing within the Predacons. From cutting deals with Maximals to finding and keeping new power sources for himself, he is always thinking two steps ahead. Unfortunately, the big guns of the Beast Wars are usually thinking at least four steps ahead, and Terrorsaur always ends up on the short end. However, as the war progresses, he matures into a more reliable subordinate to Megatron, perhaps even more loyal. As the only fliers in the Predacon platoon, Terrorsaur and Waspinator are permanent partners. The two seem to get on, working as a somewhat formidable team and sometimes having banter about their mission. They have their fair share of knocking down Optimus Primal with every chance they get. Think of the cosmic magnificence. Together we'll overthrow these low-grade metal knock-offs you've joined, and then rule the Predacons with two iron fists! NOTHING CAN STOP US! Fiction Toy bios Megatron personally supervised Terrorsaur's genetically engineered creation, resulting in a stealth fighter who remained hidden until the opportunity to strike arose! Terrorsaur was nothing short of absolutely terrifying, having been compared to a demonic dragon. On top of it all, he was an absolute glutton, devouring entire flocks of birds by simply flying mouth-opened through their flight formations. Terrorsaur bio The on-package bios of the first wave of Beast Wars toys, predate the development of the Beast Wars cartoon and its backstory. They seem to present the characters as a direct continuation of the previous Autobot/Decepticon conflict, with Optimus Primal actually being a new form of Optimus Prime and Megatron being his Generation 1 counterpart, and their battles taking place on present day, human-inhabited Earth, rather than in the distant past. Once the cartoon launched, the toyline adjusted itself to match that continuity instead, relegating this one to an aborted micro-continuity. Not only did the quantum surge resulting from the Planet Buster's destruction enhance Terrosaur physically, but it had also pushed his destructive tendencies to new heights. Not only had his rage towards the Maximals intensified to an alarming degree, but his greater resilience had filled with new found courage... giving him a new battle strategy of crashing into things at high speeds, kamikaze style. To top it all off, he possessed a pyromania that he satisfied by igniting the terrain as he flew above it.Transmetal Terrorsaur bio Cartoon continuity ''Timelines'' The events of "Dawn of Future's Past", but not "The Razor's Edge" or "Theft of the Golden Disk", are also incorporated into the Wings Universe. While the Predacon Megatron stole the Maximal relic, the Golden Disk, the Predacon who would later call himself Terrorsaur, along with the future Waspinator andBuzzbomb, secured a getaway ship from Predacon Transwarp Research Center D-F. They were meant to be working for Cryotek—however, Megatron had his own agenda that "Terrorsaur" was in on and Buzzbomb wasn't. True to form, "Terrorsaur" shot Buzzbomb in the back. Theft of the Golden Disk Don't let him name your stolen ship. "Terrorsaur" and "Waspinator" stole the Predacon gang's ship. The two had a contest to decide who would get to name the ship, and "Terrorsaur" won. He settled on Darksyde, though Megatron agreed that the loser's suggested name, Buzzerbot, would have been more desirable. Picking up the rest of their group, with the Golden Disk in tow, they left Cybertron's orbit. After a space battle with the Axalon, the Chromia 10, and an unidentified Predacon ship, both the Axalon''and the ''Darksyde entered a transwarp portal to an undisclosed time and place. Dawn of Future's Past Two weeks after Airazor was reborn on Earth, Terrorsaur fought to defend an orbital weapon from the Maximals. Terrorsaur and the launching pad were handled with by Airazor. The Razor's Edge ''Beast Wars'' cartoon : Voice actor: Doug Parker (English), Nobuo Tobita (Japanese), more» "And I'll tell you another thing about Megatr... he's standing behind me, isn't he?" Terrorsaur was one of the original members of Megatron's crew. After the Darksyde crashed on a mysterious planet, he picked a Pteranodon for his beast mode, and the Predacons began searching for the Maximals. Terrorsaur took part in the first battle, until the Maximals retreated and the Predacons started suffering from Energon buildup. Beast Wars (Part 1) The Predacons followed the Maximals to their base and attacked Optimus Primal and Dinobotas the two battled on a natural rock bridge. When the attack failed to eliminate any Maximals, Megatron thumped Terrorsaur out of frustration. The uncovering of a large cache of Energon gave the Predacons a new mission, and Waspinator and Terrorsaur attempted to slow the Maximals down so that the Predacons could get there first. They were seen off by one of Primal's missiles, but rejoined the other Predacons and took part in the battle atop the mountain of energon. Beast Wars (Part 2) I don't think they had pteranodons in mind when they built this thing, Chewie. Much later, Terrorsaur and Scorponokwere assigned to install a mega-cannon as part of the defences for the Predacon base. The Web When an energon accident caused Cheetor to be teleported into the Predacon base, Terrorsaur gave him a warm welcome. Cheetor managed to throw him through the teleport to the Axalon, where he attempted to talk Dinobot into teaming up with him to defeat both sides. Dinobot went along with him long enough to get information, and then stuffed him into a waste disposal unit. Terrorsaur returned to the Predacon base, where he and Megatron cornered Cheetor, only to discover that the Maximals had sent a bomb through the teleport. Once Cheetor detached the bomb from the console, Terrorsaur flew it into the sky and was blown up for his troubles. Equal Measures During a battle at the Standing Stones, Terrorsaur blew up the pile of energon in the center, earning Megatron's ire at the loss. Whatever punishment he got wasn't enough to prevent him from taking part in a subsequent attack on the Axalon. He was able to bring the ship's shields down, butRattrap managed to raise the shields again, as well as blasting Terrorsaur out of the air. He was still able to attempt to stop the Maximals retrieving Primal from an alien probe, but the Maximals ultimately succeeded, and the Maximal leader chased off the Predacons. Chain of Command BURNING INJUSTICE! Terrorsaur's shining moment came when he discovered a flying mountain with a huge source of powerful energon at the top. Powered-up, he immediately returned to the''Darksyde'' and blasted Megatron to scrap, declaring himself the new leader of the Predacons. Having exhausted his charge, Terrorsaur left Tarantulas in charge and went to refuel at the mountain. (None of the other Predacons paid attention to any of the commands Terrorsaur had made.) Unfortunately for him, Optimus Primal and Rattrap had already found the mountain. While he was able to defeat Primal, Rattrap had set up charges, and Terrorsaur was forced to flee. When he returned to the Predacon base, he discovered that Megatron had been repaired in his absence and was very, very angry. All he could squawk was "Help!" while turning a ghostly white. Power Surge When a Maximal stasis pod crashed, Waspinator and Terrorsaur ambushed Optimus Primal outside the Maximal base, taking the Maximals' only flier out of the game. After reporting back to Megatron, the pair were dispatched to reach the pod first and ensure the protoform inside became another Predacon. On the way, Terrorsaur and Waspinator encountered the Maximals, going by ground, and delayed them by knocking out an ice bridge. The two Predacons reached the pod first, but a transmission sent by Primal and Dinobot had already activated the protoform, and they were attacked by Tigatron. Fallen Comrades A pet mouse, just what I've always wanted! Terrorsaur, Waspinator, and Tarantulas reached another stasis pod, this time with success, and set an ambush for Primal and Dinobot. As Waspinator took the pod away to the Darksyde, Terrorsaur shot Primal in the back to prevent him from gaining the Predacons' prize. This led to the initiation of the new Predacon, Blackarachnia. Later, Terrorsaur spotted Rattrap in Sector 12 and had him outmatched. As he was about to finish his adversary, he instead became intrigued by the Maximal's sudden change of allegiance. Together, they teamed up with the Maximal and overthrew Megatron. After having Rattrap and Megatron both locked up (the former to be released in case he was needed later), Terrorsaur took control of the Predacons once more. Little did he know that Rattrap's "defection" was planned by Optimus Primal from the start to infiltrate the''Darksyde'' and retrieve a Maximal computer chip from the Predacon console; the Predacons were deprived a strategic advantage, right under Terrorsaur's nose. Meanwhile, Terrorsaur had a tough time keeping Scorponok, Megatron's most loyal follower, in line on the subject of who was in charge. He momentarily found himself at a loss when the Maximals attacked and the other Predacons looked to him for leadership. Megatron, having freed himself, deferred leadership until it was made plain that Terrorsaur was incompetent as leader. Double Jeopardy Terrorsaur was subsequently assigned with Waspinator and Blackarachnia to dig under the Maximal base, so that they could use a sonic emitter to break in. When Waspinator left in frustration, Terrorsaur commanded Blackarachnia to "start digging." Unfortunately for him, Blackarchnia held him at blaster-range and forced him to use his heat vision to create a bigger hole for the device. To make matters worse, Waspinator unwittingly alerted the Maximals to their presence, and while he managed to give Optimus Primal the slip, he, Terrorsaur, and Blackarachnia were arguing over when to set the device off. Finally, Terrorsaur and Blackarachnia agreed that Primal would never discover them in time; they were right on that aspect, at least, because Tigatron found them instead. Once the emitter was set, Tigatron attacked the Predacons and stole it. The trio tried to get it back, but Tigatron triggered the emitter and the three Predacons fled before it exploded. A Better Mousetrap After Scorponok's Cyberbeeturned Primal into a berserker and he invaded the Darksyde, Terrorsaur and Blackarachnia attempted to keep the other Maximals out of the Predacon base. They were unable to stop Cheetor from slipping inside to rescue Optimus. Gorilla Warfare HAW HAW H- When Scorponok spotted the Maximals building a communications array, he passed footage of the device to Terrorsaur, who flew it back to Megatron. The Predacons quickly discovered the tower was meant to communicate with a Maximal temporal probe which was passing through the system. Terrorsaur successfully distracted the Maximals at the array long enough for the other Predacons to sneak up from the other direction-a strategy that would lead to the eventual destruction of the array. The Probe Terrorsaur took part in a mock rebellion after he discovered that he and other Predacons had been bugged. After making the Maximals believe they'd been destroyed, the Predacons hid in a crevasse until the Axalon was made operational, intending to take the ship themselves. While waiting, Terrorsaur started to become hysterical in the cramped hiding place and wanted to leave now. But Megatron reminded him that no one was leaving until he said so. When their hiding place was discovered by Dinobot, Terrorsaur and Waspinator were the first to pursue their former comrade, only to be squashed by a large rock. Terrorsaur still recovered in time to rejoin the fight outside the Axalon, managing to shoot down a distracted Optimus Primal before Cheetor blasted him out of the sky. Victory After Rhinox was turned into a Predacon by Megatron's Transmuter, Terrorsaur realized that Rhinox was actually working to undermine Megatron's leadership. Terrorsaur suggested teaming up to overthrow the Predacon commander, but was somewhat roughly turned down and forced to shut up. Once Megatron discovered Rhinox's deception, the former Maximal was able to reveal Terrorsaur's duplicity, and an outraged Scorponok attacked Terrorsaur, until the both of them were pounded by Rhinox. After the whole sorry affair was over, Terrorsaur attempted to explain to his less-than-receptive leader. Dark Designs ...awwww. :( Terrorsaur "helped out" Dinobot one time, when Dinobot was complaining of being bored. Terrorsaur lured him into a cave and trapped him there, so that Megatron could put into effect a plan involving a clone of Dinobot. Double Dinobot After another stasis pod crashed, Terrorsaur and Waspinator arrived to face Cheetor. Although Waspinator was quickly defeated, Terrorsaur blasted Cheetor and proceeded to the pod, only to encounter the newly awakened Airazor, who blasted him to pieces. The Spark I'm sensing... Waspinator and Terrorsaur attacked Tigatron while the Maximal was trying to radio base. The pair pursued Tigatron into a cloud, only to be blasted by some sort of flying island, and subsequently reported back to Megatron. Finished, Terrosaur fainted on top of Waspinator, pinning him to the floor. The Trigger, Part 1 After repairs were made, the two fliers started back for the island. On the way, they found and attacked Optimus Primal and Rattrap. At first Optimus was at a major disadvantage because Rattrap was riding on his back in rat mode. Suddenly, either Waspinator or Terrorsaur shot them, causing them to split and fall down. Optimus managed to gain control, but was kept busy with the flying Predacons. Terrorsaur couldn't resist a chance to tease Rattrap up close while matching the speed of his falling adversary; he even had the nerve of scratching Rattrap's chin and flicking his nose, the jerk! But at the last moment, Rattrap transformed and blasted Terrorsaur at point blank range, forcing him to resort to beast mode. Terrorsaur found himself acting as Rattrap's transport at a blaster's edge, temporarily at least. While arriving on the island, he dislodged Rattrap by running him into a tree branch. He and Waspinator later attempted to catch up with Blackarachnia on the island, but she tricked them into firing, so that the island's defenses took them out. While falling, Waspinator went as far as calling Terrorsaur a "pterodactyl idiot." The Trigger, Part 2 During a Predacon attack on the Axalon, Terrorsaur and Waspinator stole the rectifier coil from the Maximal base. When remaining in their beast modes drove the sleep-deprived Maximals to be overcome by their beast instincts, the Predacons hunted them through the jungle, at least until the Maximals were able to regain control and fight back. Call of the Wild After some of the Maximals were blinded by an energon explosion, Terrorsaur was sent to help Waspinator find and finish them off. Unfortunately, even blinded, the Maximals were able to fight them off. Dark Voyage ...a trend here. After Waspinator was possessed by the spark of Starscream, the Predacons attacked the Axalon. Terrorsaur attempted to stop Primal from escaping, only to get a face full of monkey fist. In the end, the attack was successful; the Maximals were driven out and the Predacons now had control of the Axalon. When Starscream was subsequently given command of the Maximal ship, Terrorsaur complained about the Decepticon getting promoted, but was swiftly silenced by Megatron. PossessionLater, Terrorsaur, Inferno, and Waspinator served as a distraction while attacking the Axalon from the air. This gave Tarantulas the chance to shoot Rhinox with anenergon discharge virus. Seeing the mission a success, Terrorsaur gave the order to fall back. While being the last to leave, he had the misfortune of having his tail literally toasted by a hiccup blast from Rhinox. He yelped like a scared puppy all the way back to the Darksyde. He was still recovering when news of Tarantulas' disappearance came around. Terrorsaur was among the Predacons blasted into a tree by Rhinox's almighty fart. The Low Road On another mission, Terrorsaur was given leadership of Waspinator and Inferno. Partway through the battle, Terrorsaur realized that Waspinator wasn't doing anything—as it turned out, he was still awaiting Terrorsaur's signal to attack. Later, the trio successfully defeated Dinobot, but their victory was short-lived, as Optimus turned up and blew Terrorsaur and Waspinator away.Law of the Jungle Terrorsaur, Scorponok, we're condemning you to a fiery death cause Waspinator has a bigger fan club. During a rare truce between the two sides, Terrorsaur found Tigatron snooping around the Predacon base and sounded the alarm. He and Scorponok collided while trying to prevent the Maximal's escape and were sent out to try to get Tigatron back. The Maximals employed "non-violent" means to aid in Tigatron's escape, and Terrorsaur found himself running into a piece of bulkhead. He then attempted to charge Rattrap, only to be sat on by Rhinox. He returned to base by stretcher. Before the Storm Terrorsaur was one of the Predacons who turned up at the alien bungalow. He was blasted by Rattrap and left lying over a rock as the construct blasted a signal into space, exposing one of the moons as a Planet Buster weapon. Other Voices, Part 1 A short time later, he was back at the Predacon base, able to monitor the escalating situation. Megatron's admiration for the aliens surprised him, and he pointed out loudly that the aliens were trying to kill them. As it turned out, Megatron had matters in hand, and the alien weapon was soon destroyed. Other Voices, Part 2 The weapon's explosion sent out a quantum surge, which began mutating the forms of some of theTransformers. Both Terrorsaur and Scorponok lost control of their hover platforms, colliding with each other and plunging into the lava below. No one seemed to notice or care. Aftermath IDW Beast Wars comics While Magmatron was surveying the timeline, he witnessed several key moments during the Beast Wars. Among those moments was Terrorsaur blasting away at Cheetor. The Gathering #1 Terrorsaur survived the quantum surge, along with Scorponok and became a Transmetal. He awoke after a period of stasis lock and after the Beast Wars ended. Beast Wars Sourcebook 4 Yokohama Decepticon Secret Base Terrorsaur was witness to NAVI-ko being sent through transwarp to acquire Nemesis Prime for the Predacon forces.Yokohama Decepticon Secret Base ''Beast Wars Metals'' comic Even when he lives, he dies. Having survived the quantum surge, Terrorsaur was upgraded into a Transmetal. However, these days were short-lived. After recovering the mindless body of Optimus Primal, Megatron attempted to turn it into a Predacon slave. Rhinox was able to return Primal's spark to its body just in the nick of time. Now a Transmetal himself, Optimus Primal proceeded to go on a rampage, taking out all of Megatron's drone forces and slicing Terrorsaur in half with his mace. Terrorsaur showed woeful disappointment in this turn of events as he died. Raise the Curtain for Beast Wars Metals!! 3H comics You all fight Razorclaw, I'll go make sure the escape routes are... clear. Yes. Some incarnation of Terrorsaur was one of the many Cybertronians kidnapped from his universe by agents of Unicron and held in theCauldron. Terrorsaur escaped and (presumably) returned to his universe thanks to the efforts of Trailbreaker and Silverbolt. Category:Villians Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Transformers Category:Super-Villains Category:Dinosaurs Category:Deceased Category:Predators Category:Males Category:All monsters